The Tiger and Her Uchiha!
by Sesshy Uchiha
Summary: After her break-up with Sasuke, she leaves Otokagure to live in the hidden Rain Village. When she arrived, she met a member of the Akatsuki, Tobi, who she eventually fell for. But what happens, when she finds out that the goofball is not really Tobi, but Madara Uchiha? Will she still love him? Will he love her back? Read to find Out!
1. Chapter 1

Name: Cora Hashamori

Sex: Female

Character appearance

Eyes~ Violet with long lashes and a black heart under her left eye

Hair~ Straight silver hair held in a high ponytail

Body~ Tall, thin, and pale

Age~ 22

Birth place~ The land hidden in the snow

Character personality

She has explosive anger issues, but also a childish side that allows her to remain calm until that point.

Favorite music genre: pop-rock

hobby: reading

religion: Atheist

Character History

Life before meeting Orochimaru: She was raised in a medium sized village hidden in the snow with her mother, father, and older sister.

Childhood event: Her mother and father's death traumatized her.

Fear: losing those she cares about

Character other stuff: Her summoning pets are a large Snow tiger and White Lion. You will learn her Jutsu's at a later time...maybe. She also has a Father-daughter relationship with Orochimaru, although he isn't her real father.

* * *

Cora was walking through one of the many many many hallways within one of Orochimaru's hideouts in Otokagure. She was holding a glass of water in her hand due to just getting home from a 3-month long mission to Suna and bringing Orochimaru's new test subject into his office, she was extremely tired and dehydrated. As Cora turned down another set of hallways, she neared her and Sasuke's room, she could hear moaning noises. She realized the moans belonged to a male and a female.

She stopped just shy of the door. _'Please, don't be who I think it is...'_ She thought to herself with false hope. With shaky hands, she pushed the door open. When she saw him, he was fucking a girl with Blonde hair. Cora then dropped the glass of water she was holding and as it hit the floor, it shattered along with her heart. Sasuke's head then whipped towards the door when he heard the noise of the shattering glass hit the floor.

His eyes widened in fear as he realized his girlfriend had just gotten back early from her mission and caught him cheating on her. He instantly got off the girl, who he was fucking and pulled up his pants. **"Cora... I-I... c-" "No you can't,"** Cora hissed at him with tears forming in her eyes, knowing exactly what the Uchiha was going to say. **"I wouldn't have believed you even if you did know how to explain the situation..."** She said with tears rolling down her face.

 **"I-I... I should have believed Karin and Suigetsu when they told me a year ago you were cheating on me with a blonde bimbo..."** She sobbed in between saying this. **"I didn't want to believe them... I didn't want to think you'd betray me... and I didn't want us to... end..."** Sasuke kept silent till the very end, then his eyes went wide in the realization that she was going to break up with him. **"Are you... are you breaking up with me?"** He asked in a tone that said he was surprised.

 **"Yes. I'm not stupid enough to stay with a cheating Uchiha. I have too much self-respect for that, in which, I no longer hold for you."** She growled out as hate replaced her tears. She then walked out of his room and was headed towards Orochimaru's office. After walking up to the Sanin's door, she knocked then walked in when she heard him say _'Enter'_ When she walked into the room he saw her puffy red eyes. **"What happened?"** he asked in a protective fatherly tone.

She then broke down into tears again as she explained coming into the Uchiha's room and seeing the blonde with him. **"Are we still allies with the hidden rain village?"** She asked changing the subject as her tears and sobs let up. Orochimaru nodded. **"Could you or Kabuto-san contact the village leader and ask if I could stay there for a while... to rid myself of the situation?"** He nodded. **"I will ask them to send a trustworthy escort, as I do not trust the ninja's who live there to protect something so precious to me."** He told her.

Cora then smiled. **"Thank you, Orochimaru-Sama!"** She hugged her father figure happily. **"Cora." "Hm?" "When you decide to sleep, sleep in here on the futon. No need to catch a cold elsewhere."** He told her. Cora nodded before speaking again. **"Perdon my rudeness, but isn't this your bedroom as well as your office?"** He just simply shook his head no. Once she left his office, he wrote on a piece of paper and summoned a messenger snake.

 **"Deliver this note to, Pein, the new Village of Rain's Leader,"** Orochimaru ordered the small snake. With a small bow of its head, it took the paper from his master and left. _'Now, how to deal with Sasuke...'_ He thought to himself as he folded his hands under his chin and glared hard at the wall in front of him.

* * *

 **~With Pein~**

Pein was now in his office, looking through several papers as he heard a slithering noise enter the room uninvited. **"What the h-"** He began to yell, but stopped when he no longer heard the noise and saw no-one in the room. **"Hello, Pein-san..."** Spoke a low squeaky voice. **"Who are you?"** Pein demanded, eyes darting all around the room searching for the source of the voice. **"In the window Pein-san."** The voice chuckled. Pein then looked to the only window in the room, which was right behind his desk.

On the windowsill lay a small snake. **"Who are you?"** He asked again, only this time he was now glaring at the snake. **"I have no name."** The snake simply stated and smirked at his attempt to scare him. **"Ok, why are you here? Who sent you?"** Pein asked with the same glare in his eyes. **"My master has sent me here to give you a message."** The snake said as he held a piece of paper up by his tongue and gave it to the Village leader.

 **"When you read the message you will know who he is."** After the snake said this, he disappeared in a small cloud of smoke. When he knew the snake was really gone, he looked at the note and read the words.


	2. Chapter 2

**'Dear Pein-sama, My dear daughter Cora Hashamori will be visiting your village within getting your acceptance. But first I think you should know why she wishes to visit... she has just suffered the unfortunate tragedy of a cheating Uchiha and thinks to make a new start there will help her in moving past her aching heart. Sincerely, Lord Orochimaru of Otokagure. P.s. She'll need a trusted escort.'** _'Hm? Orochimaru has a daughter... and she's a Hashamori? This shall be interesting...'_ Pein thought to himself as he wrote his acceptance in a separate letter.

Which also told him Itachi and Kisame were going to be in Otokagure tomorrow to bring Cora to the Rain village. He then summoned a messenger bird and ordered it to deliver the letter to the Sanin. As Pein sat back in his seat at his desk, he heard a slight knock then someone entered. He knew without looking who would enter his office like that. **"Was that one of Orochimaru's messengers?"** asked a gruff voice. Pein nodded in response as he looked towards the masked man.

 **"Is he asking to come back?"** The masked man asked in a dangerous tone. **"No, his daughter has suffered from heartbreak and he's asking us to liberate her from having to see the Uchiha who broke it,"** Pein answered. **"Hn. So who is she?"** The masked man asked in a curious tone. **"Cora Hashamori."** **"Hm, Hashamori?"** Tobi spoke out loud. **"Do you know her?"** Pein asked. **"No, but I've met someone from her clan years ago..."** the masked man answered in a serious tone.

 **"What do you know about them?"** asked the man with piercings on his face. **"The clan is said to be immortal with eyes similar to the Uchiha clan's eyes. The only visual difference is the Hashamori's eyes glow a purple color."** Tobi said pausing. **"Whats their ability difference to the Uchiha?"** Pein asked. The masked man sighed then spoke. **"You know Itachi's ability to pull someone into a world of his creation just to kill them in the real world right?"** Pein nodded.

 **"Well the Hashamori clan's ability is Once a person looks into their eyes the castor can control their movements like a puppet, but once they decide they have no further use for their _'puppet'_ they kill them in a crystal-like case."** Tobi finished.

* * *

 **~With Cora~**

It has been 3 days since Sasuke cheated on Cora and she has been avoiding him, till she can leave Otokagure to deal with her broken emotions logically. If she were to see him now, she would use him as her puppet and kill his little whore then crystallize him in a case. But her father still needs him for something, so she will make do with avoiding him till then. Cora was now just roaming through the many hallways of her father's hideout when she suddenly felt something slither across her foot.

When she looked down she noticed it was Kenta her father's personal messenger snake. **"Hey, Kenta!"** She smiled as she greeted him. **"Hi, Cora-Chan! Can you give this message to your father?"** asked the small snake as he handed her a letter. **"Who's it from?"** She was about to ask, but before she could he was already gone. _'Hm? What a weird snake...'_ she thought to herself as she walked towards Orochimaru's office.

 _Time skip_

Cora had finally arrived at Orochimaru's office door an hour later due to getting hungry and eating lunch before going. Anyway, she knocked on his door. **"Enter."** With that, she opened his office doors and handed him the letter. **"What's this?"** Orochimaru asked holding the unread letter. Cora shrugged. **"I don't know, Kenta gave it to me to give to you." "Oh, this must be from Pein, then..."** He said with a smile and began to read the letter. **"So, what did he say? Can I go to the rain village?"** Cora asked excitedly after he put the note down.

Orochimaru sighed. **"He said the village of Iwa is haveing a festival in a few days, to celebrate their kage's youngest daughters coming of age. He is sending Itachi, Kisame, and some guy named Tobi to guide you back to the rain village.** " Cora was confused as to who they were. **"So... are they... all from the same group as Pein-sama?"** She asked. **"I think so, but I'm not sure who this 'Tobi' guy is..."** Orochimaru nodded.

* * *

 **~A day later~ (11:30pm)**

Cora was eating a few Spring Rolls when Sasuke walked into the kitchen. She glared at him as she silently took a bite out of her first Spring Roll. He sighed as he sat across from her at the table. **"Why have you been avoiding me? I've been looking for you to try to apologize to you."** He told her. Cora's eyes went wide in shock as she choked on her food. **"Why have I been avoiding you? Are you serious? You cheat on me and expect me to act as if it didn't happen?"** She growled as she stood up.

 **"Your just lucky Orochimaru-Sama needs you... If he didn't I would have already made you my puppet to kill that bitch then you would be of no use to me and end up in a crystal eternally."** She said coldly. She then grabbed her plate and walked towards the door before turning to face him again. **"I will be leaving tomorrow with Orochimaru-Sama, Karin, and Suigetsu... I suggest you leave me be till then or I really will kill you both without hesitation next time I see you."** She said with a sinister smile on her lips and left the room.

Sasuke just stood there stunned by her words.

 **~The next day~** *Morning*

Orochimaru had just woken up and walked into his Office and saw Cora still asleep on the futon. _'She must have stayed up late last night...'_ He thought to himself. _'She's usually the first person in the hideout to wake up..'_ He thought as he remembered how he met her.


	3. Chapter 3

**~FLASHBACK~**

Orochimaru had been walking for hours through the Yukigakure Village, searching for the last four members of the Hashamori clan that were said to have lived in the village of snow. He had almost given up on even finding them when he spotted two little girls playing in the snow that had piled high enough to reach their knees. One had silvery white hair, glowing purple eyes, and a small black heart under her left eye. The other had blonde hair, the same glowing eyes only not as bright and a white star under her right eye.

The sanin decided to hide quietly behind a tree to study them. As he hid the girl's parents had come to get them. **"Naora, Cleo we have to go now, far away."** Said the older Hashamori woman as she grabbed both their hands with worry clear in her voice. **"Why mommy?"** asked the silver haired little girl. **"B-because some bad men want to hurt us..."** She answered honestly to her youngest daughter. **"Why would they want to hurt us?"** Asked the older daughter.

 **"Because of our power to control their every action."** spoke their father with a deep frown on his face. **"Where are we going to live if we leave?"** asked Cleo. But before her mother could answer the village leader had sent ice-made spears threw her heart and skull. Orochimaru who was still watching the scene play out was entirely surprised by the blonde girl, who had just activated her ability for the first time in pure sorrow for her mother's death and unknowingly locked eyes with her father.

Who then in that moment became her puppet and killed the village leader and his minions, when he finished off the last one he spotted Orochimaru. However, Naora didn't see him so their father slowly became encased in a giant yellow white crystal but not before saying his last words to the sanin. **"Please help my girls, they are my clan's last chance of survival!"** He pleaded the sanin as he became a giant crystal. Orochimaru stared at the crystallized man and spoke to him as he glanced in the direction of where the two girls were.

 **"I will help her become stronger, but I doubt I'll be helping the other one. Since she has already fled the area."** He said half honestly. He did plan to help the girl become stronger, but not to live the life the man wanted for her. He planned to get her stronger and place his curse on her neck then if it went over well take over her body, inevitably killing her either way.

 **~FLASHBACK END~**

Orochimaru smiled at the memory. Then kneeled over her to gently push her hair out of her eyes and wake her up. As her eyes fluttered open he remembered the first nightmare she ever had while being here and how it made him feel protective of her for the first time. It was one about her older sister, who swore to kill her as well because she had lost her clans ability due to killing her father. **"Is it time to leave already?"** Cora asked tiredly as she wiped her eyes and slowly sat up on the futon.

 **"No, but I thought you might like to eat breakfast before we leave?"** He told her. **"Oh ok!"** She said in a suddenly cheerful voice. After that, he left the room so she could get dressed. He walked into the kitchen and looked towards Karin, who was making pancakes for breakfast. **"Karin,"** He began to get her attention. **"Hai, Lord Orochimaru?"** She spoke immediately after hearing her name. **"Cora is awake and getting dressed for the day, will you make her a few of those?"** he said pointing towards her plate with pancakes on it.

 **"Hai, Lord Orochimaru!"** She said with a warm smile on her face. She loved Cora like a sister, which is why when she caught Sasuke cheating on her a year ago she didn't hesitate to tell her about it.

 **~TIMESKIP 30 MINUTES~**

Karin had just finished with everyone's pancakes. A few minutes later, she felt like someone walked into the room and looked up towards the door and saw Cora's new outfit. _*I have a link to Cora's new outfit, just pm_ me* **"Wow! You look beautiful, Cora-Sama!"** Karin said as she handed her a plate with pancakes on it. **"Really? You think so?"** She asked with a nervous blush on her face since this is the first time she wore a kimono not meant for fighting.

 **"Damn, when did you get so hot!"** Suigetsu said to Cora as he walked into the room. **"As much as I appreciate your comment Suigetsu, I'm pretty sure your wife will not,"** Cora said gesturing towards Karin, who looked like she was about to hit him over the head with a frying pan.

 **~Time Skip -After breakfast~**

Orochimaru walked back into the kitchen and noticed Cora's new kimono. **"Why did you put on that Kimono?"** He asked casually as he walked over towards her. Cora just shrugged her shoulders. **"I figured we're going to a festival, so why not look the part."** She said smiling as she finished her food. **"When do we leave?"** Suigetsu asked as he leaned against a nearby wall. **"Now,"** Orochimaru told him. Cora smiled, but Orochimaru noticed it wasn't a happy, excited smile like she normally had.

It was a sad smile. **"Whats wrong Cora?"** he asked in a whispered tone so no one else would hear. **"Nothing, I'm fine."** She lied. Even if Orochimaru didn't like that she lied to him he wouldn't push her to tell him. _'I'm not 'FINE' I'm sad I'm leaving the only home I've ever known in 15 years...'_ She thought to herself.


End file.
